


grapefruit moon

by puny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 percent pure uncut grade a fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puny/pseuds/puny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi wakes up, and makes coffee, and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grapefruit moon

Daichi wakes up, and makes coffee, and falls in love. 

No, wait. Not quite. More like: Daichi wakes up too late on a Saturday, rolls over, and groans because she's sore down to every single cell. Her forearms are bruised, her thighs burn to high heaven, and her back aches like she's eighty. On the floor beside her Suga lies splayed and snoring on a futon. Late morning light slants through the blinds and stripes her neck and hands and messy hair with gold, and Daichi has to look away because first thing in the morning is _too damn early_ to be in love with your best friend. 

Daichi glances at the clock; it says nothing, because its power cord dangles free where Suga must have unplugged it late last night so Daichi would sleep in. Daichi should be irritated, maybe, but a surge of affection hits her instead. They'd had a match yesterday — won the first set, lost the second, won the third — at the cost of Daichi feeling like she's been put through a running washing machine. On full cycle. And then pushed over a waterfall in it. After a celebratory dinner with the team Suga had come over, because that's just what they did after matches. both of them were giggly and buzzed on victory, and they'd iced their joints and fallen off Rainbow Road a lot and then slept like rocks. 

Daichi gets out of bed, swearing quietly as her body demonstrates new ways to feel pain, and pads to the kitchen. The microwave says it's a little past eleven; Daichi's been out for over thirteen hours. She puts a pot of coffee on. She doesn't drink the stuff herself, but five minutes later Suga drifts in, raised from the dead by the smell of caffeine. Daichi's heart clenches at little at the way she's yawning and messy and bleary with sleep. She plops into a chair. 

"Pour me a mug?" 

"Pour your own mug." 

"I don't know where they are." 

Daichi narrows her eyes. Suga knows Daichi's house at least as well as her own. "You unplugged my alarm." 

"If I didn't you'd be up at six, because you're ridiculous." Suga's smile is soft and unguarded this early. "And I'm too sore to move another muscle. Pleeeease?" Daichi scowls over the soft warm _stupid_ feelings it gives her and gets up. 

"Here, you addict." She plonks the mug labeled #1 GREAT-UNCLE in front of Suga along with a bottle of Tylenol. 

"Ahhh," she sigh-smiles, breathing in the coffee steam, and Daichi can't move for how beautiful she is. "You're too good for me." 

_Not even close,_ Daichi thinks, as her throat goes tight for a long second. Not even close. 

-

They lose a practice match the week after. They fought hard, though, and Daichi swells with pride even under the disappointment. 

Suga comes over that night and they eat ice cream out of a carton and watch bad action movies. She falls asleep half on Daichi's lap and Daichi ends up watching her instead of the screen: the flickering wash of the light on her cheekbones, her soft grey lashes, the way her mouth hangs fractionally open. She's known Suga two and a half years but it feels like twenty; she doesn't know exactly when those crinkled smiling eyes started making her gut seize up tight, when she started zoning out in class dreaming about running fingers through Suga's messy bun like some dopey shoujo protagonist. It's not a bad feeling, it's just — Daichi likes her feet on solid ground. She likes knowing who's what to her, and she has no idea what Suga is to her, except maybe "everything." Muted explosions bloom on the TV. Suga's eyelids twitch as she murmurs something and turns her head, pressing it against the soft meat of Daichi's gut. 

Daichi leans down and kisses that little dark mole as gently as she knows how. She feels like she's falling. 

-

She tries her best to be a good captain. It's getting difficult lately, though, because how is she meant to concentrate with Suga right — right there, slapping Daichi hard on the back and striding past her to front court. She misses more receives than she'd like to admit, distracted by the angles Suga's hipbones cut beneath the thin polyblend of the volleyball shorts. Suga cracks some joke when they're in the showers, and Daichi forgets to laugh because of the wet dripping rope of Suga's hair down her back, and the suds on her shoulders, and the way she tilts her head up to wash the sweat from her neck and chest, and—

And Daichi has to go, hurrying out of the shower stall with half her hair still soapy. 

There really is no rest for the wicked, though, because Suga follows her out a moment later. She's recounting some ridiculous story about Nishinoya and an old man, but Daichi can only nod because Suga's got a towel around her waist and nothing else. 

"That's nice," she says and hopes it comes out casual, which it probably doesn't because she's staring straight ahead at a locker instead of looking anywhere near Suga's direction and also her face is bright goddamn red. 

"Daichi, are you okay?" 

Daichi doesn't even have to look to be able to picture the exact worried expression on Suga's face right now. She intends to say _yeah, I'm totally good, can I borrow your history notes?_ and instead thinks _if I don't get to touch you outside of a team huddle soon I might literally die_ and all that comes out is "um. Uh." 

"I see." Suga pulls on a shirt (a weird wave of relief and disapppointment washes over Daichi). "You wanna go talk it out over food?" 

"Yeah," she nods, "sure." 

"Cool. Your treat," says Suga, and grins. 

-

They get ramen at the really cheap place two streets over, because Daichi blows most of her allowance on nikuman for the girls and Suga knows it. 

"You should probably just order a bowl of molten lava next time." 

Suga sticks her tongue out, still in the process of dumping half a bottle of hot sauce into her soup. "Wimp." 

"You got the spiciest thing on the menu, Suga. It can't possibly get hotter." They have the same argument on a biweekly basis. "One of these days your taste buds are going to shrivel up and die." 

She shrugs. "I just like it hot." 

"I guess you are what you eat," Daichi says, before her mental filter can kick in. 

Suga almost drops the bottle in shock. She rights it, the smile starting to spread across her face. "Daichi—" 

"Shut up," says Daichi, face burning hot pink. "Shut _up._ " 

Suga just grins, eyebrow raised, and starts slurping her ramen like it's not three million Scoville units. Daichi lowers her flaming face and they eat in blessed silence. 

She knows it's too much to hope that Suga's forgotten, though. She catches Daichi by the elbow once they're outside. 

"You gonna tell me what's up?" 

She mumbles something like _it's nothing,_ knowing Suga can see through her like a wet Kleenex. 

Suga smiles her sweetest smile. "Bullshit." It softens. "You don't have to tell me, you know. I've got a pretty good idea myself." 

Daichi swallows hard. "You do?" Suga looks so good, eyeliner washed off after practice, twisted bra strap poking out through the neck of her sweater. Daichi reaches out to fix the mint green strap on reflex. It's Suga's favorite bra, the one she only wears once a week so it'll last her a while. Hell, it's _Daichi's_ favorite bra, just because it looks so good against Suga's pale shoulders. She thinks of all the times she's thought about unclasping it. 

"Yeah." She's still smiling. Daichi can't move her hand from her shoulder, held by some strange sweet gravity. "I'd rather have you tell me anyway, though." 

Daichi — well, Daichi's wanted one thing for forever now, and she figures it's due time to be a little selfish. She slides her palm up to the side of Suga's jaw and leans and those full lips are exactly as soft as she's always imagined. Warmer, even. Suga opens her mouth, or maybe Daichi opens hers, it doesn't matter, but it feels right, her tongue tingling like a lighter's being held under it—

"Ow," she says, breaking away, " _Ow,_ mmhph—" the tingle builds into a painful burn, searing in Daichi's mouth. 

"Oh my god," says Suga, hands clamped over her mouth. "The hot sauce— oh my god." 

Daichi can only pant, trying desperately to fan air into her poor tortured mouth. 

She's pictured kissing Suga hundreds of times, but usually her imagination doesn't involve her desperately stuffing coins into a vending machine while Suga sobs with laughter in the background. 

"Never again," Daichi says two cartons of milk later. "You— you _hellspawn._ "

"I'm so sorry," Suga wheezes, hands braced on her knees, still breathless from laughter. "I didn't— Daichi, your _face—_ " 

"Never again," Daichi mutters one more time, but she can't fight her spreading smile. 

"That's too bad," Suga says. She straightens, wiping tears from her eyes. "If I buy you ice cream will it change your mind?" 

"Maybe." Daichi knows her scowl does absolutely nothing to hide the fact that her chest feels like it's filling with helium. 

They get ice cream. Suga tastes like butterscotch instead of hot peppers the second time. She presses Daichi up against a streetlamp and the yellow light spills down on them and Suga's hips are so warm under Daichi's palms. 

"I like you," she blurts out. 

"Really?" Suga says, grinning. 

"Shut up," she laughs. "I was gonna— I don't know, confess, like in a soap opera or something." 

"You don't need to." Her eyes are shining. "For the record, though, I like you too. I like you a lot, Sawamura Daichi." 

"I. Uh." She clears her throat, suddenly bright red from the neck up. She has no idea what to say to that. "Thanks." 

That just makes Suga laugh at her some more, but Daichi can't even pretend to care.

**Author's Note:**

> title creds to tom waits!
> 
> this fic was birthed because there is a gaping black hole where f/f haikyuu fics should be and that is ALL KINDS of not ok am i right 
> 
> anyway in the interest of spreading the femslash love here's a [really cute asanoya one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2507660) and a [really smutty kurotsuki one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1957911)


End file.
